


The Gryfinndor Cock Slut

by Ttyl123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Filthy, Just plain filthy, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttyl123/pseuds/Ttyl123
Summary: A prissy little know it all gets put in her place.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	The Gryfinndor Cock Slut

Dumbledore fastened the gag around Hermione's mouth, and turned to Harry and Ron, "now this stuck-up little bitch has been shut up, we can discuss our vital mission...to get you two laid!"  
Hermione tried to move, but the enchanted bindings held her in place, as she whimpered into her gag.  
"Ron, Harry...Little Miss Know-It-All will become your bitch", Dumbledore declared, lifting the girl's skirt and tapping Hermione's exposed, pantied crotch with his wand. "Clitorus Cummuvirticus!", the great wizard declared...

Hermione's eyes widened as a surge of energy struck her clitoris, creating an explosion of sexual energy. The bound girl squirmed and bucked, groaning into her gag, thighs shuddering.  
Harry noticed the slick juices dripping down Granger's smooth, slender thighs.  
Hermione tried to resist, tried to keep her dignity, but Dumbledore tapped her clit with the wand again, humiliating the smart-ass wizard.  
Harry and Ron had to admit the sight of the self-controlled Miss Granger unable to control her throbbing cunt was very amusing. Both boys giggled as the 16 year old student wiggled about, her pussy juice making a puddle on the floor.  
Hermione was starting to regret telling Dumbledore how to do his job...

Like the prissy little smart-aled she was, Hermione had been lecturing Dumbledore on how to run Hogwarts, telling him to not be such a softy towards slackers.  
Dumbledore was a tolerant man, but, smug little brats annoyed the shit out of him. This led him to realise that Granger could still be of use, as Harry and Ron's fucktoy, and the Gryffindor slut.  
"Phalus Impalimus Maximo!"  
Dumbledore cast another spell, and in a burst of light, a glowing crystal dildo materialises, and promptly rocketed into her aching cunt, tearing through her panty fabric with ease.  
Drooling from her ball-gag, Hermione could not help but welcome the massive invader; she ached to be fucked, god she needed a hard fucking...dignity be damned...  
"I though she was stronger-willed..." Ron sighed.  
"My dear Ron, like all girls, Hermione loves cock, and her tight little cunt is now doing all the thinking...which I think is a big improvement, don't you think?"

The dildo sure enough began to pump in and out of the helpless student, fucking her while Dumbledore, Harry, and Ron watched, the latter's mouth hitting the floor.  
Harry knew Dumbledore was wise, but holy shit he had no idea the great wizard's list of spells included ones designed to fuck the shit out of females. He'd thought Dumbledore was gay, after all, he'd read that in the Hogwarts Daily Mail.  
Dumbledore smiled and tapped Hermione's clit again, while the dildo aggressively fucked her.  
Even Harry had to laugh at his friend getting cunt-zapped and fucked by the old man.  
Albus Dumbledore leviated the girl, spinning her round for the two boys to observe, all the while her pussy was getting annihilated, and the drooling Hermione was unable to think a single smart-ass, clever thought; her mind now as full of cock as her drenched, pounded cunt.  
She was certainly learning some humility.

Dumbledore then showed another new trick, he cast another spell, this time an enchantment, "Climaxia Permito Inferior", then turned to Harry and Ron, and cast "Climaxia Permito Superior" on both of them.  
Harry and Ron were both nervous, wondering if, perhaps, Dumbledore was planning something nasty for them, too.  
"What was that for?" Ron asked, gulping a little.  
"The clue is in the spell, as always, master Weasley...it means our little plaything here can't orgasm without your permissions. Her tight little pussy, and thus the rest of her, is all yours..."  
Harry could not believe what he and Ron had just been given, it was like being given the keys to a car, a car you could fuck!  
Hermione was bought back down to Earth, drool dripping down her gagged mouth, puddle of cunt juice beneath her. Dildo still violently ramming her tight twat. She now faced Harry and Ron...  
Dumbledore removed the gag...  
Did she protest? No.  
Did she say something clever? No.  
"Oooh...please can I cuuum, Haaarry...pleeease...ooooh fuuuuuck!"  
Now this is more like it, thought Ron, who had had to listen to Hermione's tedious prattling about the minutiae of magic when he just wanted to fuck the shit out of her.

"Please...I-I need to cuuuum", groaned the humiliated teenager, dripping juices down her lovely thighs, as the dildo squelched and grinded up and down inside her twat.  
Harry instinctively sought to aid his friend, but Ron stopped him, "what the fuck are you doing? don't let her cum so easy...let's make her work for it, after all, this little square was always telling us how we should work and study hard...well she should work for her cums!"  
Harry was unsure, but Ron pressed his point, "don't be a fucking do-gooder...we have her at our mercy, and I want some service!"  
Hermione pleaded to the boys, eyes wide, body shuddering, her hips rising with each thrust of the cruel dildo...  
Harry narrowed his eyes and looked down at the disgraced student..."No."  
Ron joined him..."No."  
Hermione looked devastated, her cunt now a throbbing sun that tormented her and pleasured her all at once. "Ooooh...pleeease...I'll do..." She felt a last surge of pride, but her cunt prevailed... "I'll do anything to cum!!"

"Please..I neeed...to cum..." Hermione pleaded, begged. Her twat was on fire, throbbing and pounding as the dildo fucked her furiously., making her hips shudder with each thrust.

Ron grinned, "well...you've always said that reward should come as a result of work, Hermione...just giving you an orgasm would be against your work ethic."

Hermione's eyes pleaded like a puppy's. "Ooooh my pusssy...pleease...pleeease I need to cuuum it's on firre!"

Harry stpped forward and lifted Hermione's head, "you're going to be a good little student of Hogwarts and get a good grade in cock-sucking...if you don't get a good grade...no cums!"  
"B-but...unnnh...I've never sucked cock before...I've never...thought...oooh...about...cock..."  
"Now its all she can think of", Dumbledore added.  
Ron smirked, "well, looks like you're going to have to learn fast, Miss Granger!"  
Harry and Ron unzipped their trousers and pulled out their other "wands"...

Harry and Ron's wands were revealed to Hermione, who's aching, throbbing cunt was now the centre of her thought processes. As she stared at the hard, potent rods, she craved to have them inside her; her cunt demanded it, and she had no choice.

Hermione looked up at Ron, who got first dibs on the Granger-toy. Ron, grinning yet apprehensive, gripped his cock and ordered her to open her mouth.  
"Open that big mouth wide, there's a good girl..."  
"Wider..."  
Hermione opened wide, stretching her wide mouth as far as it could go.  
She was so fucking desperate to cum...god.  
Ron gripped her head and pushed his cock in...it was bigger than she had expected from Ron.  
"Suck it! Come on, suck it you little prissy prefect!"

Hermione stretched her mouth around Ron's powerful rod and sucked, slowly moving her mouth back and forth upon the ginger boy's manhood.  
She was hesitant and clumsy at first, "Our clever little smart-alec is not so skilled, after all", Dumbledore taunted. Frantically slobbering her mouth over Ron's impressive cock, she struggled, having never even pondered this most vital of skills until now.  
Even as she embarked on her steep learning curve, the dildo rammed her sweet little twat mercilessly. Squelching and slurping as it thrusted in and out of the Gryfindor girl's wet fucktunnel, the magical dildo never let up. At both ends she was now being violated, and her throbbing cunt reminded her constantly, that failure was not an option.

She was learning, certainly, but Ron's cock proved a formidable challenge as she sucked him off. Still dressed in her Hogwarts uniform, she looked like a dirty little slut; hips moving in tandem to the dildo, mouth sliding and slurping over Ron's thick meat.

Ron, for his part, was certainly enjoying Miss Granger's servicing; at last, the smug smart-ass was actually doing something that interested him, even if she was clearly a long way from getting the grade she needed to cum.

Harry observed, gripping his cock, enjoying Hermione's degradation and realising that it secured his position as the top dog in his social set.

Hermione sucked and licked with every ounce of her being, eventually causing Ron to grunt and groan.  
"The most important skill a girl can learn", said Dumbledore, full of wisdom.  
Ron thrusted his hips into the girl's mouth, grinning broadly. He couldn't wait to fuck her!

Harry crouched beside the cock-sucking Hermione and looked between her thighs, observing the dildo hammer her precious little twat to devastating effect. She convulsed uncontrollably, hips and thighs shuddering, a large puddle now under her pummelled crotch.

As Harry observed, Dumbledore leaned over and whispered a spell... "Mammarium Electride". For a moment the boy wizard puzzled as to its purpose, then pointed his (proper) wand at Hermione's chest and uttered "Mammarium Electride", and sure enough, sparkles appeared around Miss Granger's erect nipples, teasing her tits.  
All this, while sucking on Ron's cock, which she had now learnt to work with reasonable skill.

Hermione could not think about anything other than what her cunt demanded, as it throbbed and ached for release. Even as she licked Ron's balls, her twat taunted her.

Ron grunted loudly, thrusting forward and shooting some hot spunk into the girl's pretty mouth.  
White sticky man-juice dripped from her now very dirty mouth...Harry was eager for his turn...

Harry Potter now stepped forward. He felt a surprising confidence, gone was his apprehension, as the smartest student in Hogwarts, now nothing more than a quivering fucktoy, looked up at him, full of her greatest ambition, her new purpose.

To cum at his and Ron's behest.

Harry had no need to prod the pretty pupil, she opened her mouth and stretched it round his penis, obviously spurred on by her slurping, squelching, burning sex.

She started sucking Harry with great gusto, and to his surprise, Ron did not mind "his" girl sucking off another boy, after all, she was now their shared bitch, their toy.

Behind her Dumbledore stood, relishing the little show-off being reduced to a role more befitting her usefulness.

But he felt Miss Granger needed another challenge, and sure enough he conjured another device, this one appeared underneath her anus.

"One should always make full use of a thing", Dumbledore mused, as the large, bulbous device, which he called a "Bumscrew" floated ominously.

With a wave of Albus' wand, it shot up into Hermione's bumhole, parting her succulent cheeks and invading her, stuffing her ass to the max.

Hermione cried out, stopping her sucking for several fatal seconds, before Harry gripped her head and stuffed his manhood back into her whiney little mouth.

The bumscrew began to turn...and spin inside Hermione Granger's anus.

Now she was sucking, squelching, shuddering, and contorting in humiliated anguish.

The Bumscrew and Dildo twisted and thrusted inside Hermione Granger's most intimate holes, making the torment even more agonising. And in all this, she still had not cum...she couldn't; Dumbledore had granted the two boys power over her beautiful body.  
Mouth, Cunt, and Anus now all filled; one sucking, the other getting violently fucked, and the third being screwed slowly and painfully.  
Hermione Granger, the great wizard, the mudblood who was among the brightest and best, was now just Mouth, Cunt, and Anus.

She frantically licked and sucked Harry, desperate to make amends for her slip-up, her eyes saying sorry as she worried about being denied cumming...oh god, she thought, what if they leave me to stew without cumming?

She licked and sucked Harry, tonguing him, licking his balls, her desperation giving her the appearance of a shameless whore.

Harry Potter finally grunted and yelled, and shot his load all over Hermione's face, caking it in white spunk.  
It dripped down her face, a mark of her new relationship with Harry.  
While Harry sighed, there was no respite for Hermione; the dildo and bumscrew kept going, as did the sparkling of her boobs.

Dumbledore levitated the student around in the air, and positioned her horizontally, her head limply drooped, her beautiful long tresses touching the ground.

"Please...please can...ooooh...can I...cuummmm?"  
Harry and Ron discussed the matter, and returned with a decisive answer.

"No."

Hermione begged again, "Pleeease", she whimpered, her body hanging in the air, her tresses weighing her neck downwards.  
Still the dildo and bumscrew continued, tha latter's clicking noises contrasting with the squelches of the dildo fucking Hermione's wet tight little twat.

"Pleeasse..."

Harry adjusted his glasses. "No", came the answer from the boy she thought was her friend. Her cunt ached and ached, but there was no release; she tried to make herself cum, but Dumbledore's spell denied her.

She was humiliated, and in a perpetual state of sexual denial. All she could think of, was cumming, and wondered if she would die without orgasm.

Suddenly, Dumbledore gestured with his wand and the dildo and bumscrew departed, leaving her holes now empty...god she needed them filled.

She felt like such a slut...but she craved stuffing, needed her twat stuffed, needed cock desperately. Her cunt demanded to be satisfied, and gave not a fuck for her "dignity".

Dumbledore smiled. For him this was all about teaching a prissy, annoying little show-off her place in Hogwarts. The sight of this annoying brat reduced to a sex toy amused him more than any sexual aspect, given his inclination.

He gestured, making the girl float toward Harry and Ron, "now is the time to claim your pet, boys. Fuck her together, show her your superiority." Dumbeldore waved his hand and Hermione spun round, holes offered to the boys.

Harry and Ron grinned as Gryfindor's star pupil spun around and swiveled round, vertically and horizontally, giving the boys an eyeful, her beautiful body, nubile displayed for them; slender thighs, tight, jet juicy bottom, chest.  
Hermione helplessly could only stare at the boys as her body was displayed like in a car showroom, limbs limply following gravity, skirt draping around her thighs and torso. She was a piece of meat.

"Pleeease...pleeease..." she whimpered/

Harry Potter and Ron Weasly stood either side of the spinning pupil, and again gripped their cocks. Harry, seizing the initiative, grabbed Granger's right thigh and pulled her towards him, then pumped his fingers into her aching pussy.

"Ooooh....yes..." She groaned.

As Harry fingered her twat, Ron, behind her, whispered in her ear, "say please like a good little Hogwarts pupil, beg for cock." Hermione would normally spurn such a demand, but her cunt was dripping, aching, on fire. Her drenched, tight little twat was now calling the shots.  
Harry's fingers squelched and slurped inside the moist cunt.  
"I...I...please...please...p-please...fuck me. Fuck me...please fuck me with your cocks, please...please..."

Ron smirked and gripped the gril's waist, moving her upright. Dumbledore kept her off the ground but the boys could control her as they wished, she was like a rag doll.

Harry slid his fingers out of her damp twat, and spun her round, shoving his wet fingers into her mouth, "you taste and smell sweet", he said. "Taste yourself." She licked her own cunt juice off his fingers.

Spun round again; facing Harry, Ron behind, her empty holes ached for attention...

"Fuuck me", she whimpered, a pathetic beggar for cock.

Only a few hours ago, Hermione Granger had been flaunting her intelligence, showing off, and being a very prim and proper star pupil, the superior of Harry and Ron.

Now things were, to put it mildly, very different, Hermione Granger was now a helpless, floating fucktoy whose brain had been supplanted by her aching and needy pussy, which in turn could only cum with Harry and Ron's permission.. With her brain now between her legs, she could only think of servicing the two boys, her Masters.

She kept begging Harry and Ron. It was fun watching the once confident, proud Miss Granger, reduced to a simpering, wimpy cock-chaser.  
Harry and Ron teased her, tapping her clit with their wands and chuckling at her piglet-like squeals.

But they had already decided, that, yes, they would fuck her.  
They would fuck the shit out of her.

Harry, at her front, would stuff her little twat, while Ron would impale her tight little bumhole.

They stood, in front and behind her, and both gripped her, pushing her down, her eyes tearful as the two cocks slowly impaled.

Hermione felt herself being stuffed, to which her cunt heartily approved, even as she felt like a whore. Ron's cock tore into her tight little poop shute, while Harry's cock was a wonder-wand, stretching and stuffing that tight little pussy completely.

Then, the two boys thrusted upwards in unison, double fucking the smart-ass bitch. The boys cheered, while Hermione groaned in defeat, she was now truly there's.  
Gripping her at the hips, the boys fucked the sandwiched student mercilessly. The sounds of squelching, slurping, and Hermione's squirming, helpless squeals and whimpers, made for a wondrous symphony of conquest.

Up and down the star pupil went, slamming down hard on the boy's rods, surrendering with each thrust.

Up and down the Granger girl went, and up and down the boy's thrusted. The boys worked as a team, smashing the bitch's tight holes with precise timing, Ron and Harry, between grunts and violent thrusts, exchanged grins. For them, it was a bonding exercise, as they shared their fucktoy.  
Hermione gasped as the two cocks stabbed her cunt and anus with equal figure, then allowed her to sink down slowly on their love-poles, feeling every inch of stuffing, feeling totally, completely, and utterly, fucked.

"Fuuuuckk...AAARRRGHHHH!!!! UNNNNGHHH!" Was all the cleverest girl in Hogwarts could muster, now a grunting wet whimpering fuck-mess.

Ron and Harry slapped and spanked their pet as they rammed her into next week, or rather, next year.  
Each simultaneous thrust was followed by another, tearing her apart. She wondered if she would be split open, such was the force of the double-fucking.

Harry and Ron, now close to cumming, let her sink downwards on their cocks, her head bowed and limp, utterly defeated. Conquered.

Then, they hit her with sequential fucks in cunt and ass, giving her no breathing space. Increasingly, she squealed like a pig, a dirty, slutty pig.

Her body shaked, and Ron pulled her hair and lifted her head so she could see Harry's face as he torpedoed her twat, followed by a cruel ramming of her anus by Weasly.

Ron and Harry, after relentlessly fucking the little brat, finally came, pulling out and shooting their load all over her. Helpfully, Dumbledore kept her floating while they sprayed her with spunk, marking her as their bitch.

The two boys high-fived each other, while Hermione Granger hung limp in the air like a ragdoll; utterly fucked and completely crushed.

As she was allowed to slump to the ground, she begged..."Please...can...c-can I cum?"

Slumped on the floor, limp and utterly conquered by Harry and Ron, their cocks having smashed her to kingdom cum, Hermione's cunt throbbed still, ached, screamed to cum.  
With what little strength she had left, Hermione Granger looked up, as her sore holes seeped with spunk.  
"Pleeease...please...can I cum?"  
Harry adjusted his glasses as he zipped up his trousers.  
"Address us correctly, if you want to cum", he asserted. Harry looked upon the defeated slut-pixie, and "remember who owns your stupid twat".  
Hermione looked confused for a moment, then said the words;  
"Please, Sirs...may...may I cum...for you both...please may...your bitch cum for you", the words came surprisingly easy, but then, Hermione's brain had moved south.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, smiled, high-fived again, then said the words Hermione had longed to hear.

"You may cum", they said, in unison.

With that, Hermione emited a loud squeal and spasmed on the floor, shuddering and convulsing, as cum squirted from her pussy, spraying Harry and Ron with her girl-spunk. She rocked and squirmed for what seemed like forever, her entire body consumed by sexual release.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

The piglet squeals went on for minutes until she finally collapsed in exhaustion, laying in a puddle of her own cunt juice. Thoroughly used and now the toy of her two best friends.

Dumbledore ordered the boys back to class, while their spunk-stained plaything was lifted into the air and put in a cage in Dumbledore's study, ball-gag now wedged back into her mouth. There were more preparations to be made...

The End (for now)


End file.
